vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth (BioShock)
|-|Bioshock Infinite= |-|Burial At Sea= Summary Elizabeth is a twenty-year-old woman who has been imprisoned in Columbia since she was an infant, the deuteragonist of BioShock Infinite and protagonist of Burial at Sea - Episode 2. Booker DeWitt is sent to retrieve her from the city, and bring her to New York. She is guarded by Songbird, a monstrous, winged creature who was both her guard and only friend during childhood; she began to hate him as she grew up, seeing him as a warden prohibiting her freedom. Elizabeth has the power to manipulate dimensional Tears that exist in the fabric of space-time. When Booker frees her from her tower on Monument Island, the Founders, Zachary Hale Comstock, and Songbird are all determined to recapture her at any cost. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 2-C with Tears Name: Elizabeth, the Lamb of Columbia Origin: BioShock Infinite Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Skilled Marksman, Ice Manipulation, Possession, Invisibility, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Summoning (Can summon virtually anything with tears), Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Building level (Knocked out Booker DeWitt), Low Multiverse level with Tears (Has the power to merge two alternate universes together to create a single timeline) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Building Class (Can knock out Splicers, and other enemies with one strike) Durability: Building level (Was uninjured by a fall that nearly killed Booker DeWitt) Stamina: Extremely high (Endured 6 months of mental conditioning, torture, and experimentation at the hands of Comstock, Resisted being interrogated while undergoing a transorbital lobotomy) Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with guns, Multiversal with Tears Standard Equipment: Air Grabber, Crossbow, Lock-picks, First-Aid Kits, EVE Flasks Intelligence: Extremely High (Having spent most of her life in captivity with nothing to do but read, she is extremely intelligent, with vast knowledge on topics ranging from lock-picking to medical treatment to engineering to modern combat), Nigh-Omniscient with her full power (Has access to the Sea of Doors, which allows her to simultaneously see everything that has happened and will happen over an infinite number of universes) Weaknesses: Prefers stealth over hand to hand combat Powers and Abilities: Tears - Elizabeth is gifted (or cursed) with the ability to manipulate Tears, contingencies within the space-time continuum that show possible scenarios which, if tampered with, can enact themselves within Columbia or any universe in particular. Elizabeth is the only person known to be capable of controlling these Tears naturally and can exploit them to summon objects such as weapons, ammunition or parts of the scenery, as well as living beings. She can also use these Tears to travel through time and space and so is able to transport herself and Booker to other time periods and realities. Another use for the Tears is to merge different realities together, however, her control over her powers is limited by a long-distance restraining device called the Siphon. Upon the destruction of the Siphon, her immense powers reveal themselves: she can view every event across all of the infinite timelines simultaneously and effortlessly open doorways to them. Plasmids - Plasmids are special serums made from processed ADAM that introduce modified stem cells into the body, allowing for genetic modification and mutation, giving the user what some might call "superpowers". *'Old Man Winter' - Throws a ball of dry ice, freezing Splicers or turning broken water pipes into ice bridges. Charged effect places a shard of ice on the ground, which freezes enemies within a small radius when disturbed. *'Possession' - Turns the targeted machine to the caster's side, causing vending machines to give out a cash bounty and fighter automatons to fight for the user. Users can also possess Splicers, but this effect wears off quickly. Charged effect deploys the Plasmid as a stationary trap, possessing surrounding enemies when sprung. *'Peeping Tom' - "X-ray" feature, that allows you to detect nearby enemies if you are standing still. The charged effect allows you to turn completely invisible to stealth-kill your foes. *'Ironsides' - Creates a temporary shield, blocking all incoming gunfire and returning it as ammo. Weapons *'Crossbow' - A stealth weapon featuring three types of non-lethal bolt ammunitions: **'Tranquilizer Bolts' - A syringe mounted bolt that instantly puts an enemy target to sleep when hit. Special enemies such as Frosty and Houdini Splicers require several blows to be put to sleep, otherwise, a single shot will only stun them for a brief moment. **'Gas Bolts' - A gas bomb mounted on a bolt that puts enemies to sleep in a given area and lingers for a few seconds. Enemies wearing gas masks are immune to this kind of bolts. **'Noisemaker Bolts' - A noisemaker alarm taken from a locked door and mounted on a bolt. When fired, it sticks to a target or surface and emits an alarm sound to attract nearby enemies. *'Hand Cannon' - The Hand Cannon is a six-shot revolver capable of excellent accuracy and vast stopping power. Though slow to fire and quick to run low on ammunition, the Hand Cannon is effective against standard enemies and elite foes alike. *'Shotgun' - The Shotgun is a short-ranged weapon that fires fan-shaped blasts. While it deals high damage, its drawbacks are its long reload time and having to cock the handle after each shot. *'Radar Range' - A microwave energy beam to heat up living targets and cause them to explode. Any enemies that are too close in proximity to an exploding one suffer splash damage. *'Air Grabber' - The Air Grabber is the counterpart version of the Sky-Hook in the city of Rapture, used both as a melee weapon and a means of transportation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bioshock Category:Ice Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Stealth Masters